Inductors and transformers are used for signal processing such as processing of gate signals for power devices. It is desired to have the inductors or transformers integrated into the device.
Inductors and transformers having a magnetisable core structure are commonly manufactured by thin film technology which includes printing and pasting to build-up such inductive devices on a substrate. Such processes employ high temperatures which limit their application.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.